Nova vida Outro rumo
by Carol B. Halden
Summary: "Sabia que para tudo na vida tinha um jeito... mas nao sabia que a morte também"
1. Prologo

**OIII pessoinhas de todo o mundo!**

**Essa é uma nova fic minha... **

**Ela será de TVD...**

**Quem lê minha outra fic já viu que eu simplesmente amooo vampiros...**

**Essa eh uma idéia nova e completamente sem noção que tive. A estória vai ser completamente adaptada ao meu gosto e vontade ;D**

**Quase como universo alternativo...**

**Ela vai começar lá na Itália renassentista...**

**MAS NÃO HAVERÁ Katherine!**

**simplesmente por que eu acho ela insuportável...**

**e vamos ao prólogo :D**

"**Stefan's POV"**

Ela era simplesmente linda... loira de olhos azuis, como um lápis-lazúli. Branca, mas não pálida, ela tinha vida... eu não. Desde que eu e meu irmão, Damon, pegamos aquela doença horrível. Eu preferia ter morrido. Até pouco tempo...

**Super hiper curto né?**

**Eu sou má, eu sei MUAHAHAHA**

**Bem... ai estamos. Acompanhe. **

**Virou meu leitor(a) agora? Então de uma passadinha na minha outra fic ;D**

**http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 5425748/ 1/ Marked (eliminem os espaços )**

**clique no botãozinho aqui embaixo deixe uma review e me faça uma autora feliz**

**bijinhos :* CC**


	2. Chegada

**Hey, aqui estou…**

**Espero ter reviews…**

**Bem, essa fic vai ser bem ala Carol Cullen XD**

**Ela vai quase toda minha…**

**Disclaimer: os personagens são de autoria de L.J. Smith. Mas na minha mão eles ganham nova vida.**

**É isso então... enjoy it ;D**

"**Elena's POV"**

Estamos em pleno século XV e ainda há esses costumes antiquados. Hoje me mudarei para a casa dos Salvatore, como de costume a dama deve se mudar para a casa de seu pretendente. No meu caso dois. Dois irmãos, Stefan e Damon. Não os conheço de verdade, mas sei que são cobiçados na cidade. O motivo de eu estar indo para uma casa com dois irmãos é que eu tenho uma irmã. Ela irá para lá daqui a algumas semanas, quando completar 16. Seu nome é Margaret. Eu até gosto da idéia de me separar um pouco dela, quer dizer... Margaret é ótima, mas muito cansativa.

...

Cheguei à casa dos Salvatore. Era linda, gigantesca, maior do que a minha jamais fora. Quando cheguei lá percebi por que os dois eram tão cobiçados. Não era apenas pelo seu dinheiro, mas também por sua beleza e elegância. Os dois eram absurdamente lindos... Stefan era alto, tinha olhos de cor verde esmeralda, cabelos castanhos e ondulados, ele era o mais novo dos dois. Damon era um pouco mais baixo que Stefan, mas era proporcional em beleza tinha olhos azuis profundos, mas um pouco frios, seu cabelo era liso e negro. Os dois eram extremamente brancos... quase pálidos. Mas havia algo mais neles, algo que me aproximava e me repelia ao mesmo tempo, algo que eu não sabia o que era. Quando eu cheguei, eles estavam me esperando na porta. Eles foram muito educados e receptivos.

- Bom dia, senhorita... Gilbert. Fizestes uma boa viajem? – Stefan foi tão rápido que não o vi se aproximando.  
- Muito bom dia. A viajem foi deveras agradável. – Eu respondi gentilmente, apesar de não ter apreciado muito a viajem não queria parecer mal educada.

- Fico feliz que tenha gostado. – Dessa vez quem chegou foi Damon – Não sejamos rudes meu irmão. Deixe-me nos apresentar. Sou Damon Salvatore e este é meu irmão mais novo Stefan.

- É um grande prazer. Vós podeis me chamar de Elena. O Sr. Salvatore não se juntará a nós?

- Infelizmente nosso pai teve uma urgência no trabalho e teve que viajar imediatamente, mas não se preocupe, ele não se demorará.

- Hum, que pena... Então acho que terei de esperar para conhecê-lo. E a Sra. Salvatore?

- Infelizmente nossa mãe não esta mais entre nós. Ela faleceu há alguns anos.

- Sinto muito. Que indelicadeza minha.

- Não tens culpa. Não sabias.

Nós entramos e uma criada me mostrou meus aposentos. Depois disso não vi mais nenhum sinal dos irmãos pelo resto do dia. Algo de muito suspeito se passa por esta casa.

...

Já fazia duas semanas que eu cheguei à casa dos Salvatore. Senti-me muito bem vinda. Eles foram uns cavalheiros e logo nos tornamos muito bons amigos. Mas o que eu simplesmente não pude evitar foi me apaixonar... por Stefan. Ele era doce, engraçado, educado e muito bonito, simplesmente perfeito. O Sr. Salvatore e minha irmã já haviam se juntado a nós. Eu já havia conversado com minha irmã de que eu havia escolhido Stefan, mas ela gostava de me contrariar e disse que ela queria Stefan para ser noivo dela.

_- Margaret, preciso muito falar com você._

_- Então fale minha irmã._

_- Eu já escolhi com qual eu quero me casar. Vou ficar com Stefan._

_- Não! Stefan é meu. Você não tem escolha. Quando viemos sabíamos que você deveria ficar com Damon que é mais velho e eu com Stefan._

_- Mas eu não quero ficar com Damon, algo me diz para não confiar nele._

_- Você não cofia nele, mas quer que eu me case com ele... Belicíssima irmã tenho eu, né?_

_- Humpft. Eu vou ficar com Stefan e não há nada que possas dizer._

Eu não deixaria passar assim tão fácil. Eu irei falar com Stefan. Ele será meu e apenas meu.

**Bem. Que tal? Gostaram? Odiaram? Ficou bom? Precisa melhorar?**

**Como vocês puderam perceber eu usei uma linguagem mais rustica, já que estória se passa no séc XV.**

**Quem conhece minhas fics sabe que eu gosto muito de por uma situação em vários POV, por isso provavelmente o próximo capitulo é a mesma situação em outro POV (Stefan ou Damon).**

**Agora agradecimento a minha primeira(e única) review.**

**LadyBarbiePontasPotterCullenS. : **Eu até acho que a Katherine faz parte da estória, mas eu não preciso dela na minha ;D Leia e irá ver.

**Cliquem no botãozinho aqui em baixo e façam de mim uma autora feliz.**

**Beijinhos:* CC**


	3. Sondagem

**Oiii de novo!**

**Minha fic tá tão pobre… espero que isso mude logo. **

**Anyway, aqui estamos mais uma vez.**

**Enjoy the chapter :D**

"**Stefan's POV"**

Essa semana seria bem... interessante. Como é de costume a dama deve se mudar para a casa de seu pretendente, e logo ela chegaria. Sue nome era Elena Gilbert, e logo sua irmã mais nova também viria. Não a conhecia, mas pelo que ouvia pela cidade ela devia ser uma jovem muito bonita. Ela não era italiana, por isso havia tantos comentários pela cidade, não era sempre que chegavam pessoas novas na cidade. O que realmente me preocupava era o fato de eu e Damon, meu irmão, não sermos humanos. Isso poderia se transformar em um grande problema. E se ela reparasse? Pior, se ela não aceitasse? Não importava com qual dos dois ela ficasse, um dia nós teríamos de contar. Como ela reagiria? Provavelmente ela baratinar-se-ia*****

...

Ela chegou em uma carruagem muito bonita acompanhada de sua dama de companhia. Seu pai realmente devia ser um homem influente. Mas não pude imaginar o quão linda ela era nem nos meus maiores sonhos. Ela era loira de olhos azuis, claros e profundos como um lápis-lazúli. Isso imediatamente me fez pensar no anel que eu e meu irmão usávamos, só assim podíamos sair à luz do sol. Ela era baixa e branca, mas não pálida como eu. Ela era simplesmente linda e encantadora. Mas havia algo que me convidava mais ainda ao seu encontro. O cheiro e o simples som de seu sangue pulsando dentro de suas veias, muito convidativo, mas eu teria que me controlar, por isso hoje mesmo sairia para caçar, não podia correr o risco de machucá-la.

- Bom dia, senhorita... Gilbert. Fizestes uma boa viajem? – ela se assustou, eu não estava habituado a ficar tão próximo a pessoas normais.

- Muito bom dia. A viajem foi deveras agradável.

- Fico feliz que tenha gostado. – Dessa vez que chegou foi Damon – Não sejamos rudes meu irmão. Deixe-me nos apresentar. Sou Damon Salvatore e este é meu irmão mais novo Stefan. –Ele gostava de ser metido e pelo que eu estava vendo, também parecia muito interessado.

- É um grande prazer. Vós podeis me chamar de Elena. O Sr. Salvatore não se juntará a nós?

- Infelizmente nosso pai teve uma urgência no trabalho e teve que viajar imediatamente, mas não se preocupe, ele não se demorará.

- Hum, que pena... Então acho que terei de esperar para conhecê-lo. E a Sra. Salvatore?

- Infelizmente nossa mãe não esta mais entre nós. Ela faleceu há alguns anos.

- Sinto muito. Que indelicadeza minha. –Ela estava se sentindo culpada, que coisa estúpida ela simplesmente não sabia.

- Não tens culpa. Não sabias.

Pedi para uma das criadas mostrar a Elena seu quarto. Enquanto isso eu fui falar com Damon se pretendíamos ficar na mesma casa que Elena, tínhamos que nos alimentar bem.

- Então, Damon, nós precisamos ir caçar.

- Fale por si mesmo pequeno irmão. Eu sai ontem à noite, sabia que se não caçasse ia ficar muito desconfortável hoje.

- Você nem considerou me levar junto? –Ele realmente era inacreditável. Ele era tão... Damon.

- Até que sim, mas não seria a mesma coisas... Ela é linda, não?

- Quem? Elena?

-Sim, ela mesma. Eu sou muito sortudo, não?

- Como assim _você _é muito sortudo. Ela pode escolher sabia? – Não poderia nunca existir alguém tão sínico quanto Damon.

- Não tenho essa certeza. O plano de seu pai é ela ficar comigo e Margaret, sua irmã mais nova, ficar com você.

- Isso é ridículo.

- Calma meu irmão, que sabe a outra irmã Gilbert é tão bonita quanto.

- Só em seus sonhos eu vou desistir tão fácil.

Damon tinha o poder de me tirar do sério. Talvez isso também fizesse parte de seu Poder. Eu fui caçar e o deixei sozinho em seus devaneios. Precisaria de todas as minhas forças e não conseguiria isso no bosque.

Procurei uma vitima, não queria matar ninguém, e não iria talvez eu pudesse ver mais de uma, assim causaria menos estragos. Avistei duas moças... Perfeito, justamente o que eu precisava.

...

Já fazia duas semanas que Elena estava conosco. Meu pai e Margaret já haviam se juntado a nós. Ela definitivamente não tinha nem metade da beleza de Elena. Logo eu me peguei apaixonado por ela. Ela simplesmente tinha esse efeito sobre mim. Sempre que tinha chance sondava sua mente ou a escutava pela casa, às vezes evitava, não queria de modo algum privá-la de sua privacidade. Ouvi o suficiente para descobrir que ela não confiava em Damon. Isso era muito bom, mas, ao mesmo tempo, muito ruim. Esse depois ela não gostasse do que descobriria. Essa possibilidade me assombrava.

Uma noite vi que ela estava conversando com a irmã, mas não tive coragem de ouvir. Não queria ser intrometido, mas parece que Damon não pensava do mesmo modo que eu, e a meu ver, ele não havia gostado muito do que ouvira. Tentei sondá-lo, mas ele percebeu e começou a pensar em outra coisa. Algo me dizia que eu deveria averiguar e descobrir do que se tratava.

**Bem gentinha, é isso.**

**Bom, ruim, aturável, insuportável?**

**Mandem reviews.**

***glossário: baratiar-se = enlouquecer, pirar, ficar fora de si.**

**Hoje temos mais um agradecimento:**

**Julieanne C.: ** Que bom que gostou, como foi você que me apresentou o mundo de TVD é muiticissimo importante que você tenha gostado luvyababy tôo :*

**Beijinhos a todos que leram e não deixaram reviews. E deixem e me faça uma autora mais feliz**

**:*CC**


	4. Verdade

**Oi leitores lindos do meu coração.**

**Parece que minha estória emergiu das cinzas como uma fênix. **

**Faz algum tempo que eu não escrevo e resolvi voltar a essa fic. **

**Talvez não fique tão boa quanto estava. Mas quem sabe…**

**"Damon's POV"**

De fato seria indiscreto de um cavalheiro ouvir a conversa de uma dama às escondidas, mas eu não me contive. Porém, me deu muito o que pensar, eu perderia Elena se não agisse rápido. Antes disso eu deveria pensar. Mas como pensar com clareza quando sua mente está turva de desejo e ciúmes? Eu poderia tentar influencia-la, mas isso não seria justo, seria? Talvez apenas não teria graça. Minha mente está cheia de perguntas que não sei se posso responder. Eu preciso espairecer… Eu preciso caçar.

**"Stefan's POV"**

Desde que Damon ouviu a conversa entre Elena e sua irmã ele anda distante, e eu curioso. Seja lá o que havia sido, Margaret também parecia não ter gostado. Ela e Elena brigam muito e uma cortina de ferro parece ter-se erguido entre elas. Elena anda ansiosa, e pediu para falar comigo hoje a noite, após o jantar. Estou apreensivo, aparentemente eu sou o único que não sabe o que está ocorrendo. O será que Elena falou aquela noite à sua irmã? Talvez eu descobrisse hoje à noite, o que apenas me traz mais perguntas.

…

Durante o jantar, um silencio entorpecedor tomou conta de toda a sala. Todos pareciam evitar falar ou manter contato visual, parecia que uma guerra estava por se seguir. Após o jantar cada um segui a seus aposentos. Quando parecia que todos já aviam se acomodado, eu me esgueirei ao quarto de Elena, sem saber o que eu deveria esperar.

- Elena? - eu chamei por ela, mas pude encontra-la do outro lado do quarto, com suas vestes de dormir. Ela era linda, e estava provocante, com a luz do luar banhando sua pele límpida.

-Olá - foi a única resposta que obtive.

-Você precisava falar comigo?

- Sim, - ela aproximou-se e sentou em sua cama. - Sente comigo. - ela apontou o lugar a seu lado na cama. Sentei-me com cautela, ainda confuso.

-Está tudo bem?

-Sim, quero dizer, não, quero dizer, não sei. - Ela parecia quase tão confusa quanto eu. - A verdade é, eu estou _apaixonada_ por ti, Stefan. Não quero me casar com Damon, é a ti que amo. - Ela estava chorosa, mas parecia aliviada, como se um grande peso houvesse sido tirado de suas costas.

-Eu… eu não sei o que dizer.

-Shhh, - ela me calou, pondo um dedo sobre meus lábios. -Não precisa falar nada. Está tudo bem, eu apenas precisava falar isso.

Eu gentilmente tirei sua mão de minha boca e continuei segurando-a.

-Não, eu quero, eu preciso falar. Eu também te amo, Elena, e é com você com quero me casar. - a este ponto seus olhos estavam cheios, e ela sorria. - Porém, temo que tenhamos um problema. - seu sorriso se apagou.

-Não! Nós podemos fugir, não há problema!

-Não me refiro a isso. Não irei te perder. Mas há algo que você deve saber. Algo que vai mudar completamente seu jeito de ver-me. - ela estava curiosa e apreensiva.

-Não há nada que possa mudar o que eu sinto por ti, Stefan.

Eu comecei a mudar, deixar meu instintos me guiarem e meu rosto se transformar. Meus olhos se transformaram em um tom de vermelho onde antes era branco, e agora eu podia ver com uma clareza inimaginável na luz escassa, e Elena parecia ainda mais atraente, em todos os sentidos. Meus caninos desceram, longos e afiados. Eu podia ver o choque no rosto de Elena, eu havia a afastado, isso era certo.

-Eu não sou humano, Elena. Nem meu irmão. Você e Margaret deveriam fugir, de nós.

-Não! Isso não muda o que eu sinto por ti. Nada irá. Eu não ligo. Eu quero você, Stefan. Ninguém mais. - Ela se aproximou e beijou calmamente minha boca. Ela tinha um gosto doce, hipnotizante. Tudo nela me fazia quere-la mais e mais, a cada segundo. Então, o beijo se tornou cada vez mais intenso. Sua língua pedindo passagem por meus lábios. Então ela separou o beijo, se afastando um pouco e retirando o cabelo de seu ombro, deixando seu pescoço nu, à mostra.

-Faça isso. - ela apenas sussurrou.


End file.
